Many web sites that can be browsed by a user of a web browser of a client computer via hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) or secure hypertext transport protocol (HTTPS) are web-based applications hosted on a server computer. These applications expose their user interface via the web browser and have no installation on the client computer. The applications rely on the application server, not the client, to implement the features of the application and to manage access to the data on the server before it is transmitted to the client. Once the features have been exposed, and the data transmitted, to the client over the connection, the client has no access points to control either the features or the data. The same occurs for data input by a user at the client. The user can access all the exposed features of the application, and all the data, even if an administrator of the client computer desires to limit or restrict access to certain of these features and data.